


Love Live! Fic Collection

by tsubahono



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project, Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: F/F, if you wanna request my tumblr is nozoyuri, these are mostly just prompt fills so theyre pretty short
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-14
Updated: 2016-09-19
Packaged: 2018-06-08 11:27:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 20
Words: 13,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6852775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tsubahono/pseuds/tsubahono
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Collection of fics and drabbles for the pairings of Love Live!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. RinPana

"Wow, Rin-chan, you look great in that!"

It wasn't the first time Hanayo had said that, but every time she did, it made Rin feel warm inside.   
"Thanks, Kayochin," the orange-haired girl shouted, embracing her girlfriend tightly.

The two girls sat on their bed together, admiring Rin's old dress that she wore when they performed Love Wing Bell.  
"Of course, Kayochin looks amazing too, nya! Kayochin looks great in anything," the girl rambled, holding Hanayo's hand.

Hanayo smiled, resting her head aginst Rin's shoulder and closing her eyes. "Thank you, Rin-chan."

"Nya, Rin just thought of something! Rin wants to see Kayochin in this dress!"

Hnayo opened her eyes, awkwardly turning towards her lover. "Uh, but Rin-chan, you've already seen me in it before..."

"Rin knows, but that was in high school, and it was only for a few minutes!" Rin argued, pouting.

Hanayo sighed. "Okay, Rin-chan, I'll wear it for a little bit."

"Yay! Thank you, Kayochin," Rin said excitedly, standing up. With a bit of help from Hanayo, Rin managed to take off the complicated dress, laying it down on the bed. "Okay, Kayochin! Now put it on, nya!"

Hanayo awkwardly removed her clothes, replacing them with the dress. Rin helped her adjust it, before they both turned to look in the mirror that hung above the dresser.

"Nya! Kayochin is so beautiful!" Rin squealed, squeezing Hanayo in a hug. 

The brown-haired girl awkwardly laughed. "Thanks, Rin-chan, but, s- shouldn't you put some clothes on now?" she asked timidly, gesturing to Rin's half-naked body.

"Kayochin, it's fine, we're the only two here. Or is Kayochin secretly a pervert, nya?" Rin teased, putting her hands on Hanayo's shoulders.

"N- No, that's not it..."

"Nya! Rin knew it! Kayochin is secretly a pervert!"

"R- Rin-chan! Keep it down! What if the neighbors hear you?"

Rin laughed, chanting, "Kayochin's a pervert! Kayochin's a pervert!"

Hanayo blushed in embarrassment. "Rin-chan, I'm not!"

Rin giggled, running out of the room as Hanayo chased after her. Hanayo was embarrassed, but in the end, she couldn't help laughing too.


	2. TsubaHono

Honoka was about ready to fall asleep, sitting behind the counter in her family's sweet shop. She fiddled with the register, bored out of her mind. She was the only one there. There were no customers, Yukiho was at Alisa's house, and her parents were on a vacation, leaving her in charge of the store. Just as she was about to get up and close the shop, the front door opened, revealing a familiar face.

"...Kousaka-san?"

Honoka stared at Tsubasa, unable to speak for a moment.  
"Uh," she cleared her throat. "T- Tsubasa-san! What brings you here?"

She chuckled. "Well, I wasn't aware this was your store. I'm here to buy sweets."

"R- Right. Uh, anything in particular?"

Tsubasa just shrugged, a tiny smile visible on her face. "Just browsing, I guess," she said, looking around, before wandering over to a shelf full of different Japanese sweets. Honoka sighed shakily, quickly organizing the front desk, and her slightly messy hair, while Tsubasa wasn't looking. Honoka was blushing slightly, watching as Tsubasa grabbed several treats from the shelf. She was so focused, that she almost didn't notice Tsubasa walking toward her.

"Uh, Kousaka-san?"

"Uh, right! A package of chocolates with red bean paste... that'll be 150 yen."

Honoka started to feel awkward again as Tsubasa bought the chocolates. When she was finally done, she offered Honoka a smile, before turning around to walk out of the store.

"I'll see you later, Kousaka-sa-"

"Wait!"

Tsubasa turned around to face Honoka, who was blushing insanely.

"U- Uh..." Honoka felt her words die in her throat, so she said the next thing that came to mind. "Are you sure you're not mad that we won the Love Live?"

Tsubasa blinked in surprise, and then laughed. "Of course not," she said. "I think that you were worthy of winning. Your group is very talented, and if I wasn't your rival, I definitely would've wanted you to win." Tsubasa smiled again before turning around.

"No, wait!"

Tsubasa turned back toward Honoka once again, about to say something, but she was interrupted.

'Come on, just get it over with. Say it fast, like ripping off a band-aid,' Honoka thought.

"T- That's not actually what I was going to say," she said, with a bit more determination this time. "I- I-" Honoka started mumbling, but quickly shook her head, as if she could shake away her fear. She stepped out in front of the counter, walking forward to grab Tsubasa's hand. "The truth is, you're the most amazing thing I've ever seen and yes I know it's really corny and cheesy but you take my breath away let's go on a date maybe?" Honoka said it so quickly that it was almost hard to understand.

Honoka flinched slightly, closing her eyes as if she expected the girl in front of her to slap her. But instead, she felt a warm pair of arms being wrapped around her. "H- Huh..."

"I would love to... Honoka."

Honoka felt like her heart was about to burst out of her chest. She weakly returned the hug, nearly shaking with joy. "T- Thanks, Tsubasa-chan," she muttered.

"Well, would you like to go right now? I'll have to bring these chocolates home first, though," Tsubasa offered.

A huge smile made its way onto Honoka's face. "Of course! It's not a problem! I just have to get ready first. Do you wanna come? Uh, I mean, I gotta change, you-"

Tsubasa laughed. "It's fine, Honoka. I'll wait here."

Honoka laughed nervously. "Right, I'll go do that now, it'll only be a minute," she assured her as she turned around and ran up the stairs and into her room.

When she arrived, she noticed her phone buzz from where it was sitting on the table. Closing the door behind her, she walked over to it and picked it up curiously. She opened the group chat that she had with Kotori and Umi.

smol bird:  
Hey, Honoka-chan! Wanna go to the arcade with us?

SALTY OCEAN:  
Nico, Rin, and Hanayo will also be there.

Honoka smiled at her phone, giggling slightly at the contact names she had set for her friends. Remembering that Tsubasa was waiting on her, she typed her reply as soon as she could.

You:  
Sorry guys i cant today, i have plans ;)

smol bird:  
With who? :o

SALTY OCEAN:  
What is that winky face supposed to imply?

Honoka only typed in another winky face, putting her phone down and ignoring all the notifications she got as she changed.


	3. TsubaHono

Honoka turned over for the millionth time that night, glaring at the alarm clock. It was 2am. She closed her eyes for a minute, but again, they opened, unable to stay closed.

"Tsubasa... are you awake?"

"Hmm..."

Honoka sighed, moving closer to hug her wife from behind. "Tsubasa... I can't sleep, and I'm hungry. I want cake," she complained.

She heard a sigh come from the girl next to her. "Honoka, I'm tired," Tsubasa murmured.

"But I'm not! Think of it as bonding time! We're both up anyway, and we have the ingredients, let's just bake a cake," Honoka pleaded. Tsubasa lazily turned toward her, rubbing her eyes.   
"Honoka... the only reason you're not tired is because you took a nap too late."

"But Tsubasa... I'm so bored! And I'm starving," Honoka whined, snuggling into Tsubasa's chest pitifully. Tsubasa sighed slowly, letting her hand run through Honoka's soft hair. Finally, she gave up, pulling herself away from the bed's warmth and into a sitting position.  
"Honoka, you're such a baby," she muttered, earning a pout from the girl. Tsubasa chuckled tiredly. "I love you. Alright, I'll bake a cake with you," she murmured, standing up. Honoka did so as well, turning on the lights, and giggling when Tsubasa yawned quietly.  
"Okay! First we have to get all the ingredients out, I'll take care of that," Honoka said, showing much more excitement and energy than Tsubasa was.  
Tsubasa had yawned so much that her eyes were watering. "We should probably get some clothes on, though," she muttered, starting to walk towards their dresser. But she was stopped by Honoka's arms wrapping around her waist.  
"Tsubasa," she whined. "Do we have to?"  
Tsubasa chuckled, leaning into Honoka's embrace. "Nah, we can stay in our underwear," she said, turning around to give Honoka a kiss on the forehead. She squealed cheerfully, giving Tsubasa another quick hug before going to get the ingredients to make the cake.

Tsubasa could feel her exhaustion disappearing, almost as if Honoka's excitement was contagious. "You're good at baking cakes, right?" she asked, looking at the ingredients that Honoka had laid out on the counter.  
Honoka nodded. "I used to help out in my family's sweets store, so my parents taught me how to make all kinds of different desserts," she explained, getting a pink apron from the supply cabinet, and tossing an orange one to Tsubasa, which she caught clumsily. Honoka excitedly tied the apron behind her back expertly, while Tsubasa fiddled with the fabric, before tying it lazily into a basic knot.  
Tsubasa laughed half-heartedly. "I'm not that good at baking," she said sheepishly. Honoka giggled, wrapping her in a tight hug.  
"I know," she said teasingly, giving her a peck on the nose and turning back to the counter.

Honoka took care of most of the baking, teaching Tsubasa a few things, but for the most part, Tsubasa just handed her what she needed. By this time, Tsubasa had forgot how tired she was, and she was completely absorbed in what Honoka was doing. (And wearing.)  
"Tsubasa, so you think it'll turn out good?" Honoka asked as they sat on the counter together, waiting for the cake to finish baking.  
"I'm one-hundred percent sure it'll turn out perfect. You're the one who made it, after all," Tsubasa assured her, poking her in the chest and moving closer. Honoka blushed and hugged her tightly.  
"Thanks! I love you," she squealed, nuzzling into Tsubasa's neck. Tsubasa hugged her back just as enthusiastically, entwining her right leg with Honoka's left one.

They spent the rest of that night cuddling and laughing together, eating cake until they fell asleep.


	4. TsubaHono

Tsubasa's eyes opened weakly, the sunlight from the window hitting her face. She shielded her eyes with her arm, turning over to put her other arm around Honoka, but she was met with empty space. She lifted her head, looking around. It was like Honoka to get up earlier than Tsubasa.  
"Honoka," she called, sitting up tiredly. After a few short moments, Honoka appeared in the door.

"Yes, Tsubasa?"

"What are you doing up so early? It isn't like you."

Honoka suddenly smiled, entering the room and hopping on the bed to pull Tsubasa into a giant hug. "Silly, have you forgotten what day it is?"

Tsubasa thought for a moment, her mind still fuzzy from sleep. "Oh," she muttered. "Happy anniversary, Honoka." She returned the hug, giving her a peck on the cheek. Honoka giggled, backing away and standing up.

"I was looking through old photos, and I found some cool stuff," she explained. "I also made you breakfast, so get up, lazy!" Tsubasa chuckled at Honoka's friendly teasing, yawning before finally standing up and following her out of the room.

While Tsubasa ate the large breakfast that Honoka had prepared, the energetic girl carried a rectangular bin, setting it on the table. Tsubasa looked at it curiously. "What's that?"

"These are all a bunch of old pictures," Honoka explained, grabbing some to show her. She was smiling, looking at some that had the members of Muse in them.

"I remember this picture," she said with a nostalgic look on her face. "This was from when we were celebrating Nico's 19th birthday, and she threw cake at Maki, and missed. She accidentally hit Nozomi, so then a huge food fight started."   
Tsubasa leaned over to look at the picture. The nine girls were hugging, all of them covered in various kinda of foods, but they were all smiling. "That must have been fun," she said, smiling. Honoka nodded.

She pulled another picture out, a huge smile on her face this time. "Tsubasa look," she said excitedly, scooting over to show Tsubasa. "This picture is from our wedding, remember?" Tsubasa smiled as well, looking at the picture. Honoka, Tsubasa, and the rest of Muse and A-RISE were all posing, but when the picture was taken, Hanayo had tripped, falling into Rin, who fell into Maki, which caused everyone to fall over, which was exactly when the picture snapped.

Tsubasa suddenly laughed. "I remember now. Erena and Umi were so angry when that happened," she reminisced. Honoka nodded, then suddenly became excited again as she turned the photo over. "Hey! The date is... on the... back..." Her excitement slowly faded, replaced with a look of confusion.

"What's wrong?"

"Uh..."

Tsubasa moved over, looking over Honoka's shoulder to see what was concerning her.

"The date..."

"Isn't that... tomorrow?"

"Yes..."

Tsubasa leaned back into her seat. "So our anniversary... isn't today?"

"I guess it's tomorrow," Honoka muttered, leaning back into her seat as well. They both sat in silence for a moment.

The silence was suddenly broken by Honoka's laughter. "We've been celebrating on the wrong, pfft, day, for 9 years," she laughed.

"It's not that funny," Tsubasa muttered, giving the photo one last look before staring at Honoka.

"But, it's just so typical of us!" Honoka said, the laughter still in her voice.

Tsubasa chuckled. "True..."

Honoka's laughter died down, and she stood up, stretching. "Well, should we celebrate tomorrow?"

Tsubasa sighed. "I guess so," she said, picking up her empty plate and putting it in the sink.

They both made their way to the living room, sitting on the couch together. Honoka began to smile as she turned on the TV with the remote. "Well, happy early anniversary!"


	5. NicoMaki

Nico was absolutely ecstatic. The ceremony was finally over, and now they could spend time with their relatives and friends, and, the most important part, eat the wedding cake. Nico watched impatiently as Maki and Umi cut the cake carefully.

When they were done cutting it, Nico hurried over for a piece, putting it on a plate and taking a bite with her fork. After being congratulated by Nico's mother, Maki made her way over to her new wife.

"I forgot to tell you, you look beautiful," Maki muttered, looking down. Nico grinned, putting her plate down on the table next to them, and throwing her arms around Maki. 

"Aw, how precious, seeing Maki get all embarrassed," she teased giving her a kiss on the cheek.

"Well, it's just embarrassing to say it so... bluntly," Maki explained, grabbing Nico's fork and taking a bite of her cake.

"Hey! Get your own piece! This is mine," Nico snapped, grabbing her fork.

"Well I'm not that hungry," Maki huffed. "I only wanted a bite."

Nico suddenly picked up her plate. "You want a bite? Then here, have this one!" She shouted, lunging for Maki.

"Nico Yazawa, if you shove that cake in my face, this will be the worst wedding night of your life-" Maki tried to speak, but was interrupted by a face full of cake.

Nico laughed triumphantly, putting her hands on her hips and raising her chin. "Looks like the number one idol, Nico, is the winner of this- hmmf!" Nico was also interrupted by cake being  thrown into her face.

Nico wiped most of the cake off her face, looking at Maki, who was now grinning, holding a clump of cake in her hand threateningly.

Cocoro, Cocoa, and Cotarou, who had witnessed the entire thing, were now engaged in a cake fight of their own, creating an even bigger mess than Nico and Maki. Nico's mom tried to separate them, but ended up with cake thrown in her face as well.

Maki lowered her hand, laughing. "The Yazawa family just can't stay out of trouble," she giggled. 

"Well, you should understand, you're one of them!" Nico exclaimed, snatching the cake from Maki's hand and shoving it in her face. Maki yelped, trying to wipe the cake off of her face, but laughing as she did so.

The Yazawas continued their cake fight, eventually dragging the rest of Muse into it as well.


	6. TsubaHono

"Please? Look at it! It's so cute!"

"Honoka, no, we're not getting a dog."

"But Tsubasa! Look at it, it's so cute! And I think it really likes you! See? It's wagging its tail!"

No matter how stubbornly Tsubasa refused to get the dog, Honoka was just too persistent. It was a dalmatian, still just a puppy, no bigger than a volleyball. It was actually really adorable, but...

"Honoka, remember the time your dog bit me?"

Honoka pouted. "But that was a long time ago! And he had good intentions! He was just trying to protect his owner, because he didn't know what you were doing. And it was my fault for leaving the door cracked open anyway, not his!"

"H- Honoka, not so loud," Tsubasa muttered, not wanting other customers at the pet store to catch on to what that implied.

Honoka, who was holding the puppy protectively in her arms, gave Tsubasa a sad look. "Can we please keep it...?"

Tsubasa felt all of her resolve disappear. "Fine... but you're in charge of it!"

"Yay! Thank you, Tsubasa!" Honoka cheered, running to the counter to take care of buying it.

When they got home, Honoka carried the dog inside in its cage, setting it down so she could help Tsubasa carry the food, bowls, and toys. When they were finally done, Tsubasa collapsed on the couch with a tired sigh, while Honoka let the dog out of its cage. She played with it for a while, before finally carrying it to the couch and cuddling next to Tsubasa.

"He needs a name," Honoka said, staring at the dog. The two of them thought for a moment.

"How about... Sam? He looks like a Sam to me," Honoka suggested, holding the dog so that it was facing them.

"Yeah, I think that works," Tsubasa said, lifting her hand to pet it on the head. Honoka set the puppy down so that it rested on both of their laps, and leaned closer to hug Tsubasa.

"Thanks for agreeing to keep it," Honoka said quietly into Tsubasa's shoulder.

Tsubasa smiled. "Of course," she said, wrapping one arm around Honoka and resting one on their dog's back.


	7. TsubaHono

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> VAMPIRE AU WHY NOT

Tsubasa's eyes fluttered open, taking in her surroundings. Instead of getting up, she rolled over in her bed, away from the window, trying to go back to sleep because it was finally the weekend. But when her mind drifted back to the events of last night, her eyes opened and she sat up quickly. She remembered finding a bat on the sidewalk on her way home from night school. It looked like it had been burned along its back and arm, and its arm was twisted in an odd angle, resulting in a ripped wing. But it was still breathing, so Tsubasa picked it up, and carried it home. After cleaning its wounds as much as she could, she left it in a nest of blankets on the couch so she could go to sleep.

Tsubasa stood up slowly, taking a drink from the water bottle by her bed before making her way to the main room where she had left the injured animal. She entered the room, nearly tripping over her own feet in shock when she looked at the couch, noticing something that was definitely not a bat.

"Honoka," she muttered, recognizing her classmate from night school that she had a very obvious crush on. Literally everyone knew. Their classmates knew, their teacher knew, because she was just so obviously gay. But Honoka was either completely oblivious, or pretended not to notice. Tsubasa looked around, standing in the middle of the room awkwardly, because it was just the two of them. Her and Honoka. Alone.

Taking a deep breath, she walked forward until she was close enough to hear Honoka's gentle breathing. "Honoka... what are you even doing here," she murmured, kneeling down. She suspected that Honoka had gone to another party, and ended up drunkenly wandering into her apartment.

Tsubasa's eyes traveled down to a blanket that Honoka was laying on. With a gasp, Tsubasa remembered why she had gotten up in the first place. Honoka was probably crushing the poor bat. Tsubasa bent over her awkwardly, rolling her over as gently as possible and feeling around for the bat carefully with her other hand. When she couldn't find it, she rolled Honoka over a little bit more, trying to look for it. Tsubasa felt her heart drop when she lost her grip on Honoka's arm, and she rolled over completely, falling off the couch and landing face-first on the floor.

Honoka let out a muffled groan into the carpet, slowly moving her arms to sit up. Tsubasa awkwardly knelt next to her, not knowing if she should help her up or not.

Honoka rubbed her eye, one hand resting on the ground to support her weight. She looked up at Tsubasa tiredly, a confused look on her face. "Aren't you... Tsubasa? What..." Honoka looked around the room, putting her other hand on the floor, but immediately winced, pulling her arm back and holding it.

"Is... Is your arm hurt? I can take a look at it, if you'd like," Tsubasa offered, standing up and reaching a hand out. Honoka took her hand with her good arm, allowing Tsubasa to pull her to her feet. Honoka winced again slightly, pulling her hand back to hold her arm. Tsubasa couldn't see it, because she was wearing a jacket.

"Uh... no, I'm fine. T- Thanks, though! I just slept on my arm in a weird position," Honoka said quickly, shaking her head. Tsubasa nodded slowly, her eyes flicking back to the couch. It was completely empty.

Tsubasa didn't know if she should ask about the bat first, or why Honoka was in her apartment.

"Um... Honoka? Sorry for waking you, but, uh, why are you in my apartment?" Tsubasa asked, sitting on the couch, followed by Honoka.

"Uh... I don't remember," Honoka murmured, looking deep in thought. "I think... um... hmm..."

"Did you get drunk at a party? I heard there was one at Nozomi's," she suggested, trying to help Honoka remember.

"Mm, no, I didn't go, I just remember going out for a f-" Honoka suddenly stopped mid-sentence, her eyes widening. Her gaze flickered to the blanket nervously.

"Uh, um, h- hey, can I use your shower? I might remember what happened if I have a minute to clear my head," Honoka laughed nervously. "I mean, you know me, I'm really forgetful, after all."

"Sure, I guess. I can wash your clothes, if you'd like," Tsubasa offered. Honoka nodded eagerly, standing up and finally taking a moment to look around. "Ah, the bathroom is right there," Tsubasa said, pointing to a door that was visible in the hallway. Honoka nodded again, and entered before passing her clothes to Tsubasa through the door, making sure to hide behind it while doing so.

Honoka took a second to examine herself in the mirror. The burns went all along her back and the back of her right arm. She sighed, suddenly regretting her decision to shower. She definitely wasn't going to be able to hide them from Tsubasa, especially since they were causing a lot of pain.

After finishing her shower, she changed into an outfit that Tsubasa let her borrow. Honoka sighed, accepting defeat as she put on the short-sleeved shirt.

At least the outfit is comfy, she thought, trying to cheer herself up as she stepped out of the bathroom awkwardly, joining Tsubasa in front room. She was pulling the couch cushions out slightly, as if she was searching for something. When she noticed Honoka, she sat down, still looking troubled.

"Did you lose something?" Honoka asked, holding her hands behind her back to hide her arm.

"Er, yeah, last night I was walking home and I found an injured bat, so I took it home. I left it here on the couch, but..." Tsubasa trailed off, squinting at what was visible of Honoka's right arm. "But now it's not here... Hey, Honoka, is your arm okay?"

"What? Yeah, eheh..." she trailed off nervously, trying to hide her arm further behind her back. But she obviously wasn't fooling Tsubasa, who stepped forward with a stern look.

"Honoka, let me see your arm," she said, a bit forcefully. Honoka gave up, letting her arms fall to her sides. Tsubasa rushed over, looking at Honoka's arm, making sure not to touch the burned part. "W- What happened? I've never seen a burn this bad before."

"Eheh... I- I don't know," she muttered. Tsubasa's eyes followed Honoka's to the blanket on the couch. 

"Honoka," Tsubasa suddenly said, after a moment of silence. "Do you happen to have any burns... on your back?"

Honoka gulped. "W- What? No, why would I? I just... it's just my arm, that's all. I- I was camping!"

Tsubasa definitely wasn't buying it. "Honoka, nobody goes camping for only one day. You were at school on Thursday."

"Heh... good point," Honoka said, scratching the back of her head with her left arm.

"Hey Honoka," Tsubasa started, taking a step forward. Honoka took a step back. "Why do you go to night school?"

"H- Huh?" 

Tsubasa looked at her, waiting for an answer.

"Um, I don't know?" Honoka said, though it sounded more like a question.

Tsubasa narrowed her eyes, taking another step forward, causing Honoka to step back again. "Honoka... you know what happened to the bat, am I right?"

"W- What? No. No, I don't. Why would I kno-"

Tsubasa interrupted her with a sigh. "It's kind of dark in here, you wouldn't mind if I opened the curtains, right?"

Honoka's face went pale. Paler than it already was, at least.

"No! Okay! You caught me, I confess! Okay, so yeah, I'm a vampire, just don't open the window!" she rambled, stepping forward as Tsubasa reached for the curtains teasingly.

"Ha! I knew it," Tsubasa said, letting go of the curtain. With nothing left to say, they stood in silence.

"Uh... you're not going to, like, drink my blood or anything, right? Since we're alone..."

"Wha- Tsubasa! You don't trust me?"

"I was just making sure! Of course I trust you! I like you a lot, and... I... um..." Tsubasa trailed off, her face turning red as she realized her mistake.

Tsubasa coughed awkwardly. "Is your arm going to be okay? And your back?" She asked quickly, hoping Honoka didn't think too much about what she said.

"Huh? Oh, yeah, I heal fast," she explained. Tsubasa could faintly see a blush on her face as well in the dark lighting.

"Hey, uh, I can't really go anywhere while it's still light out, is it okay if I stay here for a while?" Honoka asked hopefully.

"O- Of course! I can get some movies for us to watch," Tsubasa offered. Honoka nodded happily, sitting down on the couch and pulling a blanket over herself.

After choosing a movie with Honoka, Tsubasa got the quilt from her bed for them to share, as they sat on the couch.

After their third movie, it was dark out, but Honoka had fallen asleep with her arms wrapped around Tsubasa, her face buried into her shoulder. Tsubasa didn't want to wake her up, so she sheepishly returned the hug, resting her head on Honoka's.

After a few minutes of trying to fall asleep, she felt Honoka shift slightly. "Hm... Tsubasa?"

"Yeah?" she replied tiredly.

"Can we do this again sometime? It was fun," she mumbled into the older girl's shoulder.

"Of course," Tsubasa said, tightening her grip slightly. Honoka's breathing became even again, indicating she had fallen back asleep.

Tsubasa chuckled quietly, closing her eyes before slowly falling asleep.


	8. NicoMaki

Maki was excited to be moving in with Nico, but sometimes, her girlfriend could be a bit too much. Like now, for example.

They had just moved into their new apartment, but their bed was still in the moving truck. They were tired after moving boxes all day, so they decided it could wait until tomorrow to get the bed set up.

Thus led to their current situation. Maki was half-asleep, laying on an air mattress on the floor, while Nico finished showering.

Maki stirred slightly as Nico entered the room, wearing a bathrobe and drying her hair with a towel.

"You awake?" Nico asked, approaching the air mattress on the floor.

"Yeah," Maki mumbled, the exhaustion clear in her voice.

"Good," Nico said, a devilish grin forming on her face. 

Just as Maki was about to turn toward her to see what she wanted, Nico flopped onto her side of the air mattress, causing Maki to go flying off her own side and onto the floor.

Now Maki was fully awake. She looked at Nico angrily, who was too busy having a laughing fit to notice the deadly look her girlfriend was giving her.

It was times like this that Maki was glad that she was bigger than Nico. Standing up, she adjusted her bathrobe slightly before jumping and landing forcefully on the mattress, sending Nico off the temporary bed with a yelp.

Maki and Nico were both laughing now.

"You- You're such an idiot," Maki said in her laughter.

"Maybe, but I'm your idiot," she responded with a wink. Maki rolled her eyes, moving over the mattress to give her a hug and a kiss on the forehead.

"Want me to brush your hair for you? Your hair will look like a mess in the morning otherwise," Maki offered, standing up.

Nico nodded. "I was about to get to that, but I guess I'll let you do it."

The two girls made their way to the bathroom, and Maki stood behind Nico, running the brush through her long hair.

"Hmm, you're warm," Nico muttered, leaning against her girlfriend when her hair was done.

"Not really, you're just cold, since you recently showered."

Nico scowled at this response. "Couldn't you just have said 'thanks' or 'you too' or something? Try being a little more romantic."

"I just brushed your hair, and I didn't get mad at you for waking me up. That's very romantic," Maki reasoned. Nico rolled her eyes before turning around to give her a hug and a quick kiss.

"It's getting late, and we have a lot to do tomorrow. We should probably go to bed," Maki said, pulling away and walking out of the bathroom, laying down on the mattress. Nico followed close behind, but Maki rolled onto the floor before Nico could pounce on the air mattress and send her flying again.

"Very funny," Maki said sarcastically, poking Nico's cheek as she crawled back onto the mattress. Nico stuck her tongue out at her before grabbing the blankets to cover them both.

Maki spread her arms as if waiting for a hug, and Nico returned her embrace, burying her face into Maki's neck and closing her eyes.

"Night, Maki."

"Goodnight, Nico."


	9. TsubaHono

Tsubasa closed the door behind her as she entered her home, weakly calling out, "I'm home!" as she took off her shoes. She heard footsteps rushing toward her before she was wrapped in a giant hug from her beloved girlfriend.

"Welcome home," Honoka said, leaning her head upwards to give Tsubasa a peck on the forehead. "I missed you."

"I missed you too," Tsubasa murmured. "It's been a long day, and all I could think about the entire time was coming home and spending time with you."

Honoka blushed slightly, a smile forming on her lips, and she hugged Tsubasa tighter. "That's so sweet, I love you!"

They stood together for a moment, their arms still loosely wrapped around each other.

"Do you wanna go somewhere for dinner? I think a new ramen restaurant opened up down the street," Honoka offered, her arms not leaving Tsubasa's sides.

Tsubasa bit her lip, looking down slightly. "That sounds great, but, I've had a rough day and honestly all I want right now is a drink and someone to cuddle with..."

Honoka just smiled again, wrapping her arms tighter around Tsubasa. "That sounds great too! We probably shouldn't go out in this rainy weather, anyway. Does hot chocolate sound good?" She asked, finally letting go and making her way to the kitchen.

"Yes, that sounds great, thank you so much, Honoka," Tsubasa sighed as she followed her. She got two mugs out and Honoka made the hot chocolate. Tsubasa went to the living room and grabbed several blankets, making a sort of nest with them on the couch. She sat down, wrapping herself in a blanket, as Honoka entered the room with the hot chocolate.

"Thank you, Honoka. I needed this," Tsubasa said as Honoka sat next to her, handing her a mug and huddling closer. 

"No problem! I benefit from this too anyway, since I get to cuddle with you," she said, leaning into Tsubasa and taking a sip of her warm drink.

Tsubasa chuckled, wrapping an arm around Honoka. "You're really warm,"  she muttered, running a hand through Honoka's hair. Honoka just nodded slightly, closing her eyes as she drank her hot chocolate.

The two stayed like that for almost an hour, watching the rain pelt the window, and talking about their day.


	10. YohaMaru

Yoshiko was not jealous. Never. There was no way she could be jealous. Especially not over something like this. Or at least, that's what she kept trying to tell herself. 

She couldn't focus on the movie. Instead, her gaze was directed in Hanamaru's direction, where she was cuddling the cat they took care of together. Its head was buried into Maru's chest, and it was purring loudly.

She would never admit it, but she wished she could swap places with the cat. She kept glaring at it, completely ignoring the movie in front of them. She could've sworn she saw those green eyes look back at her, as if it was mocking her.

Yoshiko narrowed her eyes, trying to glare at the cat in an intimidating way. But it merely closed its eyes, purring even louder as Maru ran her hand along its back.

Yoshiko huffed silently, not wanting to accept defeat. Yoshiko looked around the room, trying to think of a way to get closer to her crush. Her eyes travelled to the blanket rolled up next to her, and an idea started forming in her head.

"Hey, Maru," she began, catching the attention of both Maru and their cat. "It's kinda cold, do you think we can share this blanket?" she asked, grabbing the fuzzy blanket next to her.

"Really? It seems pretty warm to me... oh, but maybe that's just because I have Fuwa-chan. Sure, we can share the blanket!"

Yoshiko inwardly celebrated, grabbing the blanket and unrolling it, before spreading it out over the two of them, scooting closer to Maru so that their shoulders were brushing. Maru grabbed the cat and set it above the blanket on her lap, so that it could breathe. The small animal looked at them in confusion, or irritation, or maybe both. But Yoshiko didn't really care. The cat hopped off the couch and crept away, sulking. Yoshiko silently stuck her tongue out after it, before leaning closer to Maru, and going back to focusing on the movie.

Or, she tried to, at least. But the movie didn't seem as interesting anymore. Instead, her gaze flickered back to Maru. She dared to lean a little closer to Maru, relieved when she didn't react. She moved closer and closer, taking long intervals of time between each movement, so Maru, hopefully, wouldn't really notice.

When she finally did get a reaction out of her, she was surpised. Instead of moving away, Maru just leaned completely into her, laying her head casually on Yoshiko's shoulder. Yoshiko held her breath for a second, before hesitantly resting her head against Maru's.

When the movie was finally over, the two separated, and Maru stretched her arms above her head, yawning. "That was a good movie. Did you like it?"

"Huh? Oh- yeah. It was good."

Maru suddenly laughed, catching Yoshiko off guard. "Are you sure? You didn't really seem to be paying attention," she said, a blush forming on her cheeks.

Yoshiko tried to fight the blush crawling up her face, but failed miserably. "Oh. So you saw me, uh..."

"Yeah..."

"I'm sorry for staring, it's just that I-"

Yoshiko was interrupted by Maru grabbing her face and pulling her in for a long kiss.


	11. YohaMaru

"Maru, can I come over?"

Hanamaru tilted her head slightly at the words spoken over the phone.

"Well, sure, but weren't you going to the beach with Kanan?"

"Well, I was going to, but she told me that she invited You as well. I don't want to be third-wheeling them the entire time, so I let them go alone. I'm not even a huge fan of swimming anyway."

Maru bit her lip as an attempt to stop the smile on her face. "Sure, come over, I have strawberries in the fridge, we can eat those and watch a movie, or something."

She could practically hear the other girl's excitement over the phone. "Right, I'm on my way," Yoshiko said quickly, ending the call. Maru chuckled quietly to herself, looking at her phone affectionately for a moment, as if it was Yoshiko herself.

After a few seconds, she dragged herself off of the couch with a groan, scratching the back of her head. She pulled the plastic container of strawberries from the fridge, carefully pouring them into a large glass bowl. She walked back to the couch and set the bowl down on the coffee table.

She was about to sit down, but her eyes travelled to her outfit, which consisted of sweatpants and an oversized sweater.

'I should probably change... Hm, but this is comfy,' she thought. Deciding to just keep that outfit, she took a moment to look around, making sure everything was presentable. Luckily, she always kept her apartment clean, so there was nothing for her to worry about.

After waiting a while, there was finally a knock on the door. Maru made her way to the door, pulling it open and greeting Yoshiko with a smile.

"Hey, Mar... Maru..." Yoshiko's words died in her throat. She was expecting Maru to wear something casual, but not as casual as that. She cleared her throat, forcing her eyes to stay on the shorter girl's face. "What movie are we going to watch?"

"Hmm, maybe we can find something on Netflix," she replied as Yoshiko stepped inside. Yoshiko nodded slightly, her eyes roaming the room, finally landing on the bowl of strawberries. Maru noticed this, laughing slightly. "Help yourself," she said.

Yoshiko smiled at this, making herself at home on the couch, and taking a strawberry from the bowl as Maru settled beside her. Several neatly stacked papers and a pencil sat next to the bowl, and Maru grabbed them, looking them over quickly.

"I hope you don't mind if I finish my math homework while we watch the movie...?"

"Of course not," Yoshiko told her. "I came without planning it first anyway."

Maru smiled brightly, before turning to look down at the equations written on the paper.

The taller girl scrolled through the different movie options, occasionally interrupting Maru's homework, until they finally decided on something.

But as the movie continued, she found herself becoming less and less interested.

'Why are movies even considered a good date idea? You don't even get to talk to the person,' Yoshiko thought, forcing herself not to sigh. 'Not that this is a date.'

Yoshiko looked at the other girl discreetly. She was completely absorbed in her homework, not paying any attention to the movie or to Yoshiko.

Maru bit her lip in concentration, immediately drawing Yoshiko's attention there. After a short moment of staring, she turned her head away a bit too quickly, a deep blush forming on her cheeks.

"Hm? Is something wrong?"

Yoshiko desperately willed for the blush to go away, turning to her slowly. "Y- Yeah, I was just... thinking. About something. It's not that important."

"Alright... ah, I'm almost finished, is it okay if I lean on your shoulder when I'm done?"

"Sure..."

With her adorable smile, Maru did the last two math problems as fast as she could, sighing in relief when they were finally complete. She set the papers back on the table in a neat pile, stretching her arms above her head with a yawn.

With hardly any hesitance, Maru leaned back into a comfortable position, resting her head against Yoshiko's shoulder.

Yoshiko managed to successfully keep her composure, leaning into Maru slowly. The brunette was warm, making Yoshiko move slightly closer, enjoying the comfortable feeling.

 

By the time the movie was over, Yoshiko was fast asleep, and had unknowingly wrapped her arms around the smaller girl.

"It's not even getting late, and yet you've managed to fall asleep," Maru whispered with a tiny chuckle. Although, a nap wouldn't be a terrible idea. She was kind of tired.

As gently as possible, she wrapped her arms around Yoshiko, pulling them into a laying position so she could sleep. Luckily, Yoshiko didn't wake up.

Slowly, she ran a hand through Yoshiko's hair, who unconsciously made a small sound of approval, nuzzling impossibly closer. Maru smiled, continuing the gentle motion.

'I hope I wake up before she does, it would be embarrassing otherwise,' she thought, closing her eyes.

 

Yoshiko woke up very slowly, a pleasant smell invading her senses. Inhaling deeply, she opened her eyes to see what the source of warmth under her was. Upon seeing the familiar brown hair and the adorable, slightly blushing face of her friend, her face flushed, but she stayed completely still, afraid of waking her.

The taller girl wondered how Maru wasn't being crushed under her weight. But she seemed fine, so Yoshiko relaxed, wanting to enjoy the moment for as long as possible.

After several minutes had passed, she felt Maru stir slightly with a small yawn. She kept her eyes closed, pretending to be asleep.

After a few seconds, she felt Maru move her hand, and start stroking her hair softly. Yoshiko couldn't help but let out a tiny sound, pressing herself closer. She blushed in embarrassment when the brunette laughed quietly.

"Mm, I wish I could do this every day," Maru whispered, clearly thinking that the girl on top of her was asleep.

Before she could stop herself, Yoshiko accidentally mumbled, "You can." They both inhaled sharply, and Yoshiko nervously opened her eyes.

"I... You mean like... uh..." Maru's face was bright red. "You were awake?"

"Y- Yeah, sorry..." Yoshiko put her weight on her arms, now slightly hovering over the other girl, but still close enough that she could feel her body heat. Their faces were both red with embarrassment.

"So, when you said that I could, did you mean, like... uh..."

"...Yeah..."

The smaller girl licked her lips nervously, before hesitantly raising a hand to Yoshiko's cheek. "Can I...?"

Yoshiko nodded, closing her eyes and leaning forward, Maru doing the same until their lips met gently.

Several moments later, they parted, both blushing heavily and slightly out of breath.

"S-So, we can do that again too, right?"

A small smile found its way onto Yoshiko's face. 

"Definitely."


	12. RinPana

Rin wasn't really the type to panic easily, but that's what she currently felt like doing. Her kitchen was a mess, and she still hadn't managed to make anything that she could even dream of giving to Hanayo.

She frowned, looking around at the different ingredients scattered on the counter. 

"What should Rin make... cookies? No... Rin knows she likes rice, but Rin doesn't know how to make rice..."

Rin talked out loud to herself, debating on what to do. She didn't have a rice cooker, or any rice to cook.

The energetic girl started pouting, practically throwing herself into a chair grumpily. She tapped her finger on the table, staring hard at the flour that was laying on the counter.

With a sigh, Rin muttered, "Rin will just have to make cookies then, nya... I hope my neighbor likes them."

She wasn't sure if Hanayo was a fan of sweets, but she could at least try making them and hope for the best. With a bit more determination, Rin pulled out her phone, searching for a recipe.

Hanayo stepped out of the bathroom, wearing her bathrobe and drying her hair lazily with a towel. With a yawn, she went to sit on the couch, but was interrupted by a knock on the door.

With a small sigh, she combed her fingers through her hair, making sure it wasn't too messy, and walked over to the door to answer it.

"Oh, hi, Rin. That's your name, right?" Hanayo recognized her neighbor. She had helped Hanayo carry some things when she first moved in.

"Yep, Rin brought you some cookies! B- But, they're not that good," she explained, rubbing the back of her neck.

Hanayo smiled. "I'm sure they're great! Why don't you come in," Hanayo offered, stepping to the side and opening the door wider.

"Thanks, nya!" Rin exclaimed, stepping inside and looking around.

"Sorry about the boxes, I haven't completely finished unpacking yet," Hanayo said sheepishly.

"No, it's fine! Rin's apartment is way messier. If you want, I could help you unpack tomorrow, nya?"

"Really? Thank you," Hanayo debated whether she should give Rin a hug of gratitude, but she decided not to, in case she did something dumb, like forgetting to let go.

Rin's attention was directed down to the plate of cookies in her hands. "Well, do you want these? I mean, they got kind of burnt, and I didn't have enough ingredients to make another batch, so..."

"I- I'll keep them! I'm sure they'll taste great, I can't wait to try them," Hanayo said, a small smile forming on her face. Rin smiled widely, passing the plate to Hanayo.

"Well, it's kinda late, so Rin has to go, but make sure to come get Rin for help tomorrow! And don't worry about the time, Rin is always up early," she said, making her way to the door as she talked.

"Of course! Thank you again, Rin! I can't wait to try these," Hanayo said, her grip tightening on the paper plate.

They both said their goodbyes, and Rin made her way back to her own apartment to go to sleep.

Hanayo sat down on the couch, looking down at the cookies in her hands. True to Rin's word, they looked slightly burnt. But Hanayo took a bite out of one anyway, flinching slightly at the dull taste.

She laughed quietly to herself. "Rin, I really love you, but I'd appreciate if you didn't make me any more snacks," she muttered, a playful yet gentle smile on her face.

Realising what she had just said, she blushed, taking a hasty bite out of the cookie, trying to pretend she hadn't said anything.


	13. NicoMaki

Maki knew she should be used to it by now, but whenever she came home, she never failed to be startled by Nico jumping out at her from somewhere. Today, Maki walked into the kitchen, thinking it was empty, but she was proven wrong when Nico appeared from around the corner and tackled her into a hug.

"Nico!" Maki squeaked. She quickly cleared her throat, embarrassed that her voice had cracked. Nico smirked up at her, still hugging her. "You've got to stop doing that," Maki complained, looking down at the shorter girl.

Nico only laughed triumphantly, reaching up to play idly with Maki's low ponytail. "I'll probably stop... eventually."

Maki just rolled her eyes, but a smile found its way onto her face as she bent down to give her girlfriend a peck on the lips. Nico returned it happily, before sighing contentedly and leaning into her.

"Did you have a good day at work?" Nico asked, finally letting go of the red-haired girl. 

"Mhm," Maki nodded, finally taking her jacket off and tossing it on the couch, which was in the next room over.

"Oh yeah! Maki, I waxed the floors, grab your fluffy socks," Nico said excitedly. Maki gave her a blank stare.

"What are you, five? I'm not going to slide around on the kitchen floor in my socks," she said sharply, turning away so that she wouldn't see the pout that she knew would be on Nico's face.

Sure enough, she felt Nico's arms wrap around her waist as she hugged her from behind.

"Makiiii, please? I know you want to."

"No I don't--"

"You're just too shy to admit it! You can't fool me, Maki."

Maki squirmed out of Nico's grip, folding her arms defensively. "I'm not going to do it!" She insisted.

Maki regretted turning around, because now she could see the pleading look Nico was giving her. "Please, Maki? It'll be fun."

"...Ugh. Fine," Maki muttered, blushing slightly and looking away.

"Yes! Thank you, Maki," Nico said, wrapping her in another hug. Maki returned it half-heartedly, kissing her on the forehead.

"Y- You owe me for this," Maki tried to say sternly, but her voice sounded more embarrassed than she intended.

"Of course," Nico said with a wink, brushing noses with her before placing a kiss on her lips. Her face red, Maki pulled away, walking toward their bedroom to grab her socks.


	14. YohaMaru

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In this, they're aged up to 2nd years!

As expected, Yoshiko found Maru waiting for her on the couch when she got home. With an irritated sigh, Yoshiko shook her head stubbornly.

"Maru, I told you, you didn't need to come. I can do my homework by myself."

"I can see right through you, Yoshiko! You were planning on not doing it at all!"

Yoshiko gulped, folding her arms. "Of... Of course I was going to do it!"

Maru gave her a blank stare, until finally Yoshiko gave up. "Fine, fine. You caught me."

With a satisfied grin, Maru made her way over and gave Yoshiko a tight hug. "C'mon, let's go to your room, it'll be easier to work in there."

Scratching the back of her head and blushing slightly, Yoshiko followed her girlfriend, making sure to bring her homework with her.

After entering the room, the two of them made themselves comfortable by Yoshiko's coffee table, and Yoshiko grumpily dropped her homework on the table. Twirling her pencil in her hand, she waited for Maru to say something.

Maru chuckled. "C'mon, I'm not gonna do it for you. I'm here to help, though!" With a defeated sigh, Yoshiko glanced over the paper, her eyes resting on the first question. Of course it had to be math. One of her least favorite subjects. She stared at the words for a moment, before giving the girl next to her a pleading look.

"I feel like you're not paying attention. Did you even read it?"

Yoshiko groaned, turning to the paper to read the question. Ah, now she understood why Maru said that. It was one of the math principles that she wasn't that bad at. After a few moments of writing, and pressing buttons on the calculator, she wrote down her answer.

Just as she was about to ask Maru if it was correct, she felt a warm pair of lips on her cheek. Flushing slightly, she turned to look at the shorter girl.

She was met with a cheerful smile. "Yep, looks good!"

"....Huh?"

"The answer, Yoshiko. I meant you got the right answer."

"Oh, uh... right," Yoshiko, muttered, looking away.

Maru suddenly laughed. "But you look good too!" She exclaimed. Yoshiko smiled proudly at that, leaning in to give Maru a kiss.

But she was stopped by Maru's index finger on her bottom lip. "Not so fast, Yoshiko," she said with an adorable wink. "You still have to answer the next question."

"What? How will I be able to focus now?" Yoshiko whined, trying to lean in again. But Maru just laughed, putting her hands on the taller girl's shoulders and keeping her distance.

"You'll just have to do your best," she said, a smirk making its way onto her face.

Yoshiko huffed, her eyes fixing on the second problem. In several moments, Yoshiko wrote down her answer, immediately dropping the pencil and turning to capture Maru's lips with her own. But again, she was stopped by the girl's finger. 

Yoshiko watched in confusion as the girl moved to hug her from behind, pointing to a spot on the paper where Yoshiko had written. "You made a mistake there," she whispered.

Ignoring the shiver that ran down her spine, Yoshiko glared painfully at the paper. She quickly erased the problem, and did it over again, but much slower this time, as it was hard to concentrate with Maru pressed against her back.

After completing the problem, apparent correctly, because Maru didn't stop her, she turned around the the girl's arms and their lips connected. After about five seconds, Maru pulled away, letting go of Yoshiko and sitting down beside her again.

"Next problem!" she said cheerfully, as if nothing had happened. Yoshiko immediately went back to the paper, eager to get another kiss.

After an entire minute of writing, calculating, and erasing, she finally had the answer to the third question written down. As soon as she wrote it, Maru's lips were on hers in an instant. Yoshiko let out a shaky sigh, enjoying it as much as possible until Maru pulled away again.

With a tiny whine at the lack of contact, Yoshiko gave her the most pleading look she could manage. But Maru only winked, shaking her head. Frustrated, Yoshiko turned back to the paper, finding it harder and harder to concentrate. But she managed to solve the next problem, and was rewarded with another kiss that lasted longer than the others.

Yoshiko's arms wrapping around Maru's waist brought her back to reality, and she quickly, pulled away, shaking her head slightly.

"T- The next problem," Maru said, slightly out of breath.

They continued doing that until all of Yoshiko's homework was done, with Maru giving her a kiss each time. Some were short, some were long, some were on her lips, and some were even on her neck. As soon as Yoshiko finished the last problem, she excitedly turned to Maru, who had her arms outstretched, as if waiting for a hug.

Yoshiko quickly wrapped her arms around her, pressing her lips against Maru's. Maru sighed contentedly, putting a hand on the ground behind her to support their weight.

"S- Should we move to your bed? It'll be more comfortable," Maru offered, her face flushed. Yoshiko nodded, leaning back to let Maru get up, and following her onto the bed, where they continued what they were doing.

 

"Hey, Yoshiko! Maru! Wanna come to the beach with us?" Chika called out to the second-year students walking down the hall in a hurry.

"We can't, Maru is helping me with homework!" Yoshiko called back without looking at her, practically dragging Maru away.

Chika exchanged surprised glances with the third-year students next to her.

"Yoshiko was excited to do her homework?" Riko asked in shock.

"M- Maybe she's gone insane!" Chika suggested, her eyes wide.

"I wouldn't go that far, Chika..." You laughed half-heartedly.

"Or maybe she really was possessed by a demon! A homework-loving demon!"

"That's... definitely not it," Riko and You muttered at the same time.


	15. KotoUmi

Umi stepped inside her girlfriend's house, noticing a pleasant smell as soon as she entered.

"Kotori?" Umi called, looking around for a moment as she took off her shoes.

"In the kitchen!" She heard the adorable voice shout back. Umi made her way down the hallway and into the kitchen, smiling when she was greeted by a big hug.

The blue-haired girl hugged her back, before looking behind her in confusion at the messy counter.

"What are you making?" 

"Cookies! I just put them in the oven, they'll be done soon," Kotori said, the bright smile never leaving her face.

"You like baking, then?" Umi asked,following Kotori to lean against the counter.

"Yep! Especially when it's for my precious Umi," Kotori teased, delighted at the blush on Umi's face.

"W- Well," Umi muttered. "I suppose I'll have to get you something in return."

Kotori giggled. "It's fine, I just wanted to do this for fun."

"Hm, I really should repay you though," Umi said, a tiny grin forming on her face. She leaned in, giving Kotori a tiny peck on the mouth. "Will that do?"

Kotori giggled again, wrapping her girlfriend in another tight hug. "Hm... it wasn't quite enough," she said, leaning back to look at Umi. As she expected, her face was getting red.

"Well, I suppose if you insist," Umi said, leaning in again to give her another kiss that lasted longer.

"I guess that will do for now," Kotori said with a wink. Umi turned away, blushing despite the tiny smile on her face.

"Ah, the cookies are probably done by now..." Kotori pulled open the oven, examining them for a moment before nodding. Putting on the oven mitts, she pulled the tray out of the oven, setting it on the stove top to cool down.

"Now for the best part," Kotori said cheerfully, pulling a can of whipped cream from the fridge. Umi watched as she carefully put some on each cookie, some with cute designs.

"There! They should cool down pretty soon," Kotori said with a smile, Putting the can of whipped cream back in the fridge.

After a couple of minutes, the cookies cooled down, and they sat on the counter together to eat them.

"You're really good at baking," Umi said as she took another bite. Kotori just smiled, scooting closer so that their shoulders brushed.

After several more bites, Kotori suddenly kissed Umi on the nose, earning a confused look from her girlfriend.

"You had some whipped cream on your nose," Kotori said with a grin. Umi blushed again, swallowing the last bite of her cookie before letting out a tiny chuckle. She leaned in, claiming Kotori's lips again.

"You had some on your mouth," Umi said, smiling at her. Kotori laughed, wrapping her arms around the other girl.


	16. ChikaRiko

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was gonna bold their names before the texts but I don't know how oops

Riko collapsed onto her bed, relieved that school was finally over. With a small sigh, she rolled onto her side, getting ready to close her eyes and take a short nap. But she was interrupted by her phone making a small noise.

Riko reluctantly grabbed her phone, eager to go to sleep, but not wanting to be rude and ignore the text.

She unlocked it, noticing a notification from Chika. She opened it, reading the message.

Chika: Hey riko  
Riko: Yes?  
Chika: You're so sweet, you could put hersheys out of business

Riko stared at her phone for a moment, completely confused.

Riko: Thanks?  
Chika: Hey your hand looks heavy  
Riko: ???  
Chika: So you should let me hold it for you  
Riko: ...

Riko continued staring at her phone in bewilderment, slightly amused at Chika's antics.

Chika: If you were a fruit you'd be a FINEapple   
Chika: Are your legs tired? Because you've been running through my mind all day  
Riko: .....

Riko bit her lip, trying not to smile.

Chika: Are you google? Because you've got everything I'm searching for  
Riko: I'm not sure if I should be annoyed or impressed.  
Chika: I'm not a photographer but I can picture us together  
Chika: ;)

Riko had completely forgotten about her nap at this point, and was staring at her phone. She smiled slightly, unable to contain her grin.

Chika: Are your parents artists?  
Chika: Because you're a masterpiece ;)  
Riko: ......  
Chika: ;)  
Chika: ;))))  
Chika: ;)))))))))  
Riko: Stop doing the winky faces...  
Chika: Fine  
Chika: ',:)

Riko smiled, trying to think of a way to get back at her. Quickly, she switched to her conversation with Mari.

Riko: Mari, I need your help.  
Mari: With what  
Riko: Do you have any pickup lines?  
Mari: YOU HAVE NO IDEA  
Mari: HOW MANY DO YOU NEED

Riko watched in amusement as Mari spammed her with every pickup line she could think of. Riko looked through them, smiling when one caught her eye. She switched back to her conversation with Chika, typing frantically.

Riko: Do you know any other languages?  
Chika: Uh  
Chika: Obv japanese and some english that we learned  
Chika: Oh yeah and I can say some stuff in german  
Chika: Ich liebe dich ;)  
Chika: What about you  
Riko: I can kiss in French, but I can't show you over text, so you'll have to come see for yourself.  
Riko: ;)  
Chika: How  
Chika: Where did you learn to be so smooth  
Chika: Also did you seriously just. Send a winky face  
Riko: ...Yes.  
Chika: Also im taking you up on that offer btw I don't care if it was a pickup line  
Chika: ',:) where are we meeting

Riko laughed, sending a quick "thank you" to Mari before sitting up, agreeing to meet Chika at her house.


	17. ChikaRiko

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you guys like these and have a tumblr,,, my url is il-umi-nati hmu with some requests   
> (IT'S A PUN WITH UMI'S NAME I'M NOT ACTUALLY IN THE ILLUMINATI)

Riko awakened with a jolt, hearing a loud, obnoxious beeping noise through the wall. Riko groaned, sitting up and looking at her alarm clock.

"3am. It's 3am. This is the third time this week and it happens at 3am," Riko hissed under her breath, throwing the covers off of herself and standing up. "Unbelievable."

Riko stormed out the door, walking until she reached the door next to hers. The screeching of the fire alarm had stopped by now, thankfully. Riko considered turning back, after all, it was hard to get mad at her adorable neighbor, but she had already knocked on the door.

She heard soft footsteps approaching, and the door opened slowly. Riko immediately regretted her decision to complain about the noise, her face flushing. Chika was wearing nothing but a towel, a slightly nervous look on her face as she held onto the door with one hand, and her towel with the other.

Riko coughed awkwardly, forcing herself to keep her attention on her face.

"U- Uh, your fire alarm woke me up, and this is the third time it's happened this week," Riko said, trying, and failing, to sound more annoyed than awkward.

She regretted her decision to come complain again when she saw the guilty look on the shorter girl's face.

"S- Sorry! I really didn't mean to, it's just, there's a fire alarm above my bathroom door, and I couldn't sleep, so I thought I'd take a hot shower... I didn't think the steam would set the fire alarm off!"

The last two times it had gone off, it was because of Chika's cooking. Riko couldn't bring herself to be angry, considering Chika didn't know.

"I... thought maybe you were burning food again at 3am, and I have a test tomorrow, that's why I was kind of mad... sorry," Riko muttered, scratching the back of her neck.

"Y- You have a test? I'm so sorry!" Chika exclaimed, her grip on her towel tightening. Riko was thankful that she was too tired to be focusing on the other girl's lack of clothing.

"It's fine--"

"I'll make it up to you!"

"...Huh?" Riko looked at her in confusion, despite how heavy her eyelids felt.

"What's your phone number?"

"What? Why..."

"I'll bring you coffee in the morning. When do you wake up?"

"Uh, around 6:30, usually."

"Okay! How do you like it?"

"U- Uh... uh, anything? As long as it's not too bitter... I don't get coffee a lot, to be honest."

"Alright! I'll text you to let you know when I'm coming over. Ah, I still don't have your number, though."

Riko waited as Chika ran to get her phone, still in her towel as she handed it to Riko and let her enter her number.

"Okay... see you tomorrow," Riko muttered, yawning slightly.

"Yep. Goodnight!" Chika waved after her, and Riko half-heartedly waved back as she sluggishly made her way back to her own room.


	18. EliRin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been doing a lot of rarepair lately so this is just gonna be my fic dump and not main pairs ok

Eli sat by her computer, staring at the screen intently as she reread the essay she was working on. She wrote a few more lines, before sighing frustratedly and leaning back in her seat.

She was about to turn off her computer and go to bed, when suddenly the wireless printer made a whirring noise, startling the blonde. She jumped at the sudden noise, hitting her knee on the bottom of her desk. Eli winced in pain, before turning to the printer, looking at the piece of paper that started to slowly slide out.

When it was done, she grabbed it, examining it in confusion. It was mostly blank, but near the upper left part of the paper was a picture of a cat in sunglasses.

Eli scoffed, holding in the slight laughter that threatened to escape. She crumpled the paper into a ball, throwing it in the garbage can.

She turned off her computer, yawning and stretching her arms above her head. With one last look at the crumpled paper in the garbage, she made her way to her bedroom, collapsing in her bed with a sigh.

 

During the next few days, Eli's printer would always print something out when she was working on her essay. There were pictures of even more cats with sunglasses, cats doing funny stunts, cats in silly outfits, and more.

She wouldn't admit it to anyone, but she hung up a picture of a particularly cute kitten near her computer screen.

This had been going on for about a week now, and after her seventh cat picture appeared from her printer, she stood up, exiting the room. 

"I need a coffee break," she muttered under her breath, pressing the button by the elevator. The door opened and she entered, standing next to a shorter girl with orange hair.

Eli gave her a warm smile, before leaning against the wall, waiting for the elevator to bring them to the bottom floor.

"Er," a cute voice from the girl next to her caught her attention. "Are you okay? You seem... distressed?"

"Ah, no! I'm fine, it's just, I'm a bit... confused, maybe. Someone has been sending cat pictures to my wireless printer, and I have no idea who," she said in an exhausted, yet friendly tone. She was in a bad mood, having a hard time with the essay she was currently procrastinating on, but she felt the need to be nice to the shorter girl.

Seeing the slightly amused look on her face, Eli decided to keep the conversation going. "Uh, we're neighbors, right? I think I've seen you go in and out of the room next to mine."

"Yep! I saw you just the other day. I was gonna say hi, but you seemed kind of tired," she said, scratching the back of her head.

"Aha... sorry. I've been working on a really difficult essay this week, and it kind of has me in a bad mood. It counts as a lot of my grade, so I have to make sure it's absolutely perfect."

"I see... good luck, then!"

Eli chuckled. "Thanks... ah, I never got your name."

"Oh! My name is Rin Hoshizora!"

"Well, Rin, it's nice to meet you. I'm Eli Ayase."

The two smiled at eachother for a moment, before falling back into silence.

"So... where are you going, Eli?"

"I thought I'd take a break from this essay and get some coffee. What about you?"

"I'm going to get ink cartridges. Uh! Because my printer ran out of ink a while ago! That's why."

"I see. Well, if you'd like, you can come with me for coffee, and we could get your cartridges on the way back."

"Really?!"

Eli smiled at her and nodded. "It would be a lot better than going alone... and you're good company. A lot nicer than most of the other people that live here."

Rin suddenly pounced at her, wrapping her in a tight hug. Eli laughed half-heartedly. "R- Rin, I can't breathe."

Rin let go right as the elevator door finally opened. The two girls made their way out, walking to a tiny coffee shop near their apartment. Despite Rin's protest, Eli paid for both of their drinks. Rin ordered the sweetest thing she could, smiling blissfully as she drank it through her straw while they exited the store.

"Can I try yours?" Rin asked as they walked. Eli nodded, holding her coffee in front of Rin for her to take a sip of.

"Ugh! So bitter!" Rin complained, her face scrunching up in disgust.

Eli laughed. "I guess I just don't like it when my coffee is too sweet."

Eli eyed the shorter girl's drink, chuckling quietly. "They added a lot of extra caramel to yours. They must've thought you're cute," she teased, bumping her elbow against Rin's.

Rin blushed, shaking her head. "No way! Besides, you're even cuter than I am, so if they thought one of us was cute, it'd be you," Rin insisted, leaning and bumping into Eli as she walked.

Eli laughed. "Alright, let's compromise and say that we're equally cute."

"I suppose I can agree to that," Rin said, before the two of them broke out into giggles.

The two of them stopped by the same store that Eli got her printer at, and Rin bought some ink cartridges that probably costed more than the printer itself did.

"That's... pretty expensive," Eli commented.

"It's okay! I've been working overtime a lot lately, and I recently got a raise."

"Really? Where do you work?" Eli asked, before taking another sip of her coffee.

"I work at the place a couple blocks away that sells stuff like sushi and ramen. It doesn't seem very popular, but it actually gets really busy," Rin explained.

"Oh yeah, I think I've seen it before."

"Do you wanna go with me some time?" Rin asked, hopefulness in her tone.

"Of course! It sounds like a lot of fun," Eli said with a kind smile.

Rin gave her a huge grin, and they finally reached their apartment. When they reached their floor, they stopped by Eli's door.

"Well, I had a lot of fun," Eli said, almost not wanting to leave the energetic girl. Spending time with her was much better than writing an essay.

"Yeah! I had fun too," Rin said, smiling up at her.

Before Eli could reply, the bag containing the ink cartridges was placed hastily in her arms. "This is to make up for the cat pictures I sent you!" Rin said quickly, giving her a quick hug before sprinting to her own door, and into her room, with with a smile on her face the entire time.

Eli stared after her fore a moment, before a tiny smile formed on her face, and she entered her own apartment.

After a few moments, a paper was dispensed from her printer. Eli grabbed it with a smile on her face. It was another cute cat picture, but this time a message was typed, saying; 'cant wait to get ramen!! :3'.

Eli laughed, leaving the paper on top of her printer, and sitting in her computer chair to work on her essay.


	19. ChikaRiko

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I blushed the entire time I wrote this so you better be grateful for it smh

"I don't get why we have to share a room," Riko complained to her girlfriend, sitting on the windowsill and playing with the ends of her hair, still wet from her previous shower.

"Eh? You don't want to share a room with me?" Chika whined, still wearing only a towel, using another one to dry her hair.

"Ah, that's not it! I'm just not really used to sharing beds and stuff..."

Chika giggled. "I know, I know. I was just messing with you. Anyway, you used all the hot water! I had to take a cold shower."

"Well, this is a hotel, they're probably just having problems with it. I doubt I could use an entire hotel's hot water..."

Chika just huffed, flopping onto the bed.

"More importantly... when are you going to get clothes on?"

"Oh, right," Chika muttered, looking down. Riko turned her head to the window before the orange-haired girl could drop her towel. Upon realizing she could still see Chika's reflection, Riko pressed her forehead against the glass to block it out, her face burning.

"Okay! I'm done."

"That was fast--"

Riko stopped talking, met with the sight of Chika in nothing but her bra and underwear.

"Chika! Wh- Get some clothes on!" Riko exclaimed, covering her eyes.

"It's not a big deal! We're dating! And it's comfier this way, too."

Riko hesitantly brought her hands away from her face, averting her eyes. "F- Fine! But don't expect me to cuddle you in that state!"

"But Riko! That's the best part of sharing a bed," Chika whined, wrapping her arms around Riko and putting all of her weight against her.

Riko bit her lip, instinctively putting her hands on Chika's bare back. "I- I..."

"Please?" Chika begged, putting her hands on the taller girl's shoulders and looking up at her with the most pleading look she could manage.

"Fine..." Riko blushed even more than she already was when Chika jumped up in excitement, giving Riko a short kiss before flopping onto the bed yet again.

"Besides, we've done worse than cuddling before," Chika muttered.

"What?"

"Ah- Nothing," Chika said, clearing her throat.

"You know Riko... this is really comfy," Chika said, biting her lip to hide the smile making its way onto her face. "It must be terrible, having to feel the awful itchy fabric from your sweatpants and shirt."

"It not taking off my clothes," Riko said stubbornly.

"Why? Are you scared? I won't judge you or anything. And we're dating anyway... do you not feel comfortable around me?"

"That's not it! I just get embarrassed... I feel comfortable around you, really!" Riko insisted.

Chika gave her a sad look.

"A- Alright... I'll do it..."

Chika cheered quietly. "It'll be more comfy this way, anyway!"

Riko hesitantly reached for her pants, looking up to see Chika watching her.

"Er... do you mind?"

"Nope, not at all," Chika said with a smile, still watching intently.

Not in the mood to argue about it, Riko turned around, pulling down her pants and taking off her shirt.

"There, happy now?" Riko asked, crawling onto the bed.

"Yep!" Chika said happily, laying on her back lazily and putting her hands behind her head. Riko's eyes travelled up and down her body, stopping when her gaze met Chika's.

"We should get under the covers," Riko said quickly, leaping up to turn off the light and racing back into bed, pulling the covers over her shoulder.

Chika made a tiny 'mhm' noise, pulling the blanket over herself. After a moment of quiet, she heard Chika shift next to her. "Hey, you said you would cuddle me."

"Ah, right," Riko turned to face Chika, just barely able to see her in the moonlight from the window.

She scooted closer, putting an arm around Chika and letting her nuzzle against her. The shorter girl buried her face into Riko's neck, her lips faintly brushing against her.

Riko took a deep breath, relaxing after a moment. She held Chika closer, allowing her to tangle their legs together. She could still feel a pleasant tickling sensation where Chika's lips were, but she did her best to ignore it, focusing on the shorter girl's hand softly rubbing against her back.

Riko ran her hand down Chika's back, down to her thigh, and then to her inner thigh. She tensed slightly, before relaxing into Riko's embrace again.

Riko moved her hand in a stroking motion, stopping when Chika's hand rubbing her back suddenly turned into nails lightly digging into her skin.

"U- Uh, is this bothering you...?"

"No! Keep doing it. I- I mean, you can keep doing it. If you want."

Riko slowly continued what she was doing, making Chika bury her face into the pillow.

"H- Hey, uh..."

"Yeah?"

"Could you, uh, do that more like... massaging?"

Riko switched from the stroking motion, massaging her skin lightly between her fingers. Chika inhaled sharply, pressing herself against Riko.

Chika moved her head up to give Riko a kiss, only pulling away for air before stealing Riko's lips again. Becoming aware of what Chika was trying to get at, Riko moved her hand a bit higher, continuing to massage her a bit harder.

Chika made a quiet sound of approval, while Riko slowly pushed her onto her back to climb on top of her.

 

Riko groaned when she saw Mari's devilish grin as she walked into the lobby with Chika behind her. She knew exactly what Mari was going to say.

"So, did you two sleep well?" Mari asked, putting emphasis on the word 'well.'

"Yes, we slept fine, thank you," Riko cut in before Chika could say anything.

"Are you sure? You must have been up pretty late. After all, my room was the one next to yours, and all that noise kept me up until--"

"Chika! You told me nobody would be able to hear!"

"I didn't think she would be able to!"

"Well you were wrong," Dia snapped from her chair next to Mari's. "She wasn't the only one who could hear."

Riko covered her horrified red face with her hands, while Chika hopelessly tried to make some kind of excuse.


	20. UmiRin

Rin, Honoka, and Nico stood around a corner of the club room table, close to the door. The other six girls were sitting down, discussing choreography. The trio standing paid no attention, focusing intently on the plastic water bottle in Nico's hand. Honoka and Rin exchanged glances, swallowing nervously before fixing their gazes on Nico again.

 

Hesitantly, Nico swayed the bottle a bit, getting ready to throw it. After a moment, she finally let go. The three watched as the bottle flew through the air, doing a perfect flip before landing normally on the table. Honoka and Rin yelled, and Nico put her hands in the air triumphantly.

 

The other six jumped, startled by the sudden yelling, with the exception of Nozomi, who started clapping. Nico folded her arms proudly, her chin in the air.

 

"That was amazing!" Honoka exclaimed.

 

Nico laughed. "It's no big deal for the great Nico Nico Nii--"

 

"Would you three shut up?!" Umi snapped. "We're trying to work on our next live, and you three aren't even being productive."

 

Nico shook her head, sighing. "Oh, Umi, how sad, yelling at us just because you're jealous of our skills."

 

Umi's eyebrow twitched in frustration. "Nico, I'm not falling for that. I won't let you bait me into joining your stupid bottle game."

 

Nico rolled her eyes. "It's fun. Even someone like you could do it if you tried hard enough."

 

"Excuse m--"

 

"Look, Rin can do it too!" Nico interrupted Umi, grabbing the bottle and shoving it into Rin's hands.

 

After taking a moment to register what happened, Rin looked at Nico in shock, making a strangled noise. "B- But, Nico, I've never--"

 

" _Right_ , Rin?"

 

Rin swallowed nervously. "R- Right, of course..."

 

Rin tried to work out how she would need to throw the bottle, but got impatient and gave up as everyone watched, throwing the bottle recklessly.

 

And apparently, with too much force. Rin realized too late as the bottle launched across the table, right into Umi's face. They all watched in shock as the bottle hit Umi's face, before falling on the table right-side-up into a perfect landing. There were several gasps before the room fell silent. Umi sat still, her eyes closed, a red mark on her forehead from where she had been hit, and her expression unreadable.

 

Rin stuttered for a moment, before yelling, "I'm sorry, Umi! It was Nico's fault!"

 

"What?!" Nico nearly screamed.

 

Umi took a deep breath, before sighing. "It's... fine."

 

They all looked at Umi in shock for a moment. Honoka sighed in relief, "If that had been me, Umi would've killed me."

 

"Uh- Er- Umi... really? You're not mad?" Rin asked nervously, getting ready to hide behind Nico if she needed to.

 

"If it were Honoka or Nico, I'd be mad, but since it's you, it's fine."

 

Rin sighed. "What a relief."

 

Nico gasped, a shocked and offended look on her face. "Why only Rin? We're innocent too, y'know."

 

Umi silenced her with a glare.

 

Nico retreated next to Honoka, muttering under her breath.

 

 

When club activities were over, Rin went over to Umi to ask if she was okay. Umi responded by patting her on the head, insisting that she was fine.

 

And of course, Nico and Honoka would never let her live the incident down.


End file.
